User talk:Eta Carinae
--The Doctor 23:24, 28 January 2008 (UTC) Redirects Redirects should only be used when an article could have a different name. This is mostly used for characters who have no established first name in canon, but have a name (or several) applied to them in licensed works. A good example of this would be Freeman (Ensign). Instead of redirecting to Mission to Horatius like you have done, it should redirect to Jerry Freeman, as his name was given in My Enemy, My Ally. --The Doctor 23:24, 28 January 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the welcome and good advice, Dr. the Doctor :) As you have probably already guessed, I am new to this wiki, so please bear with me as I am learning the ropes. :Sorry about the Freeman situation—as I have not read My Enemy, My Ally, I did not realize that the ensign mentioned in Mission to Horatius is the same person as Jerry Freeman, who already has an article. :I do, however, have questions about the overall approach to redirects in this wiki. For example, even though I would prefer to use redirects (which, in my view, are a clean and a convenient solution in this situation), it still kind of makes sense that you would prefer to start a new article on a person even if that person is only mentioned once in one book (Taylor is a good example), and thus has no potential for further expansion. I don't really have a problem with putting in a little more effort in the future and creating stubs myself in such cases. What I did not understand is why some of my redirects had been turned into stubs, while other had been deleted outright? If Taylor was converted from a redirect to a stub, then why was Grang (a random example) simply deleted? Why not convert that redirect into a stub as well? How is having a red link which leads nowhere more beneficial than having a redirect leading exactly to the relevant place? Am I missing something important here? I'd sure appreciate pointing out the reason for this inconsistency to me. Since I'm planning on contritubing here in the future, I'd rather learn the most important things relevant to my activities before I create another batch of stuff that you'd have to clean up after me :) Cheers,—Eta Carinae 17:06, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ::No problems, maybe I was a little bit snippy last night. The redirects that were deleted were generally characters that only appear in the novel, which meant that because I couldn't expand on any information in order to create a stub, whilst I turned the redirects of Enterprise crewmembers into stubs because, on the whole, they have appeared on screen and so I could expand those articles easily, without turning to the book. Obviously, you would be able to expand on all of the stubs, but I couldn't as it had been some years since I last read the novel, and because an eBook isn't available I couldn't search for the information. ::Anyways, I deleted the redirects because it would be easier for anyone to just create the article from scratch. Hope to see a lot more contributions, and feel free to ask if you need any help (-: --The Doctor 17:14, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks for the clarification, although if you just asked me to convert the redirects into stubs, I'd happily oblige :) Anyway, no hard feelings. Cheers,—Eta Carinae 18:22, 29 January 2008 (UTC)